1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to structures that inhibit damage to electrical connectors.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,685 discloses a CONNECTOR PROTECTOR. The protector for cable connectors has a double walled sleeve of flexible fabric material. Soft padding material is disposed within the double walls of the sleeve. Each open end of the sleeve includes strips of opposing hook and loop fastening material. In use, the sleeve is inserted over a connector and cable. When the connector is connected to its mating connector, the sleeve has its ends closed around the cable adjacent the connector. When the connector is disconnected, the sleeve is opened and moved to enclose the connector. The open end is closed and the other end closed around the cable.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.